Drunken Mistake
by SVUmarish
Summary: The title kind of says it all. A little Drunken Mistake. ONESHOT.


"We always have the same fight Kathy! While Olivia has nothing to do with this!" Elliot yells at his wife who's accusing him for sleeping with his partner, again. "You know why?! Because you're screwing her!" Elliot slams his fists down on the table "stop! Kathy I'm not sleeping with Olivia!" Kathy turns her back on Elliot "yea and I have a pet unicorn" Elliot rolls his eyes "Believe what you want Kathy" he says and walks past her heading for the door "Where you going?" She asks "out" he answeres and walks out the door pulling his jacket on "you always run away!" She yells as he gets in the car, she slams the door shut and slides down to the floor.

...

Elliot comes to a stop at a bar, pretty close to Olivia's apartment. He walks in and takes a seat at the bar "beer" he orders to the guy behind the bar placing his face in his hands not taking notice of the people around him. "Fuck off" he hears a familiar voice close to him he looks up to see Olivia frowning at the guy who's hitting on her.

A small smile plays Elliot's lips he moves up one space next to Olivia "bud get lost before I break your face" Elliot says to the guy, the guy steps back and walks away. Olivia turns with a small shy smile "hey" Elliot smiles back taking his beer from the bartender. "I thought you were on a date tonight?" Olivia nods "I was" she says softly.. "didn't exactly... work out"

Elliot cocks his head to the side "What do you mean?" Olivia laughs taking a sip of her drink "welll" she starts with a sigh "first of all he was late.. not 10 min but 40 min!" Elliot laughs to recieve a slap from Olivia "it's not funny.. and then to make it all worse I had to get on a bike with this dress" Olivia says referring to her very tight navy dress that ends in her mid thigh.

Elliot licks his lips looking at her long tanned legs "and guess what! He forgot his wallet" Elliot burst out laughing "What you do?" Olivia rubs her head "I told him to go screw himself and to get a life" Elliot laughs "I'm surprised it wasn't more insulting"

Olivia narrows her eyes at Elliot "What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot laughs shaking his head "nothing" Olivia shrugs and takes her glass bringing it up to her lips, she throws her head back downing all the liquid in the glass.

"Hey get me another one of these" Olivia says holding her glass out to the bartender. "Thanks" she says taking the glass from the bartender "get me another beer please" Elliot says holding up his half full bottle. "Why are you here?" Olivia asks turning to Elliot

Elliot sighs "welll" he says mocking Olivia's actions. Olivia narrows her eyes "Me and Kathy had a little fight" Olivia's eyebrows raised "little?" She says in disbelief "and that is why you're sitting here" Olivia ads sarcastically. Elliot shoves her lightly "funny"

...a few drinks later...

"Okay how about a little game" Olivia slurrs trying to keep her eyes open, Elliot laughs as the bartender sets down 4 shooter glasses in front of them filled with vodka. "I think we're gonna need some more" Olivia says "lets play truth or dare" Elliot slurrs and Olivia nods.

"Go first" Olivia slurrs again "okay truth or truth or dare" Elliot laughs "truth" Olivia answers "have you ever peed in a pool?" Elliot asks seriously. Olivia nods "I have... I have..." Elliot laughs "truth or dare El?"

Elliot thinks for a moment "truth" he answers "What were your first thoughts of me when you saw me?" She asks and takes a sip of her drink. "That you were gorgeous" Olivia smiles "you did?" Elliot nods slowly and drunkenly "yes I did, truth or dare?" He asks taking a sip from his beer "truth"

"What do you think you're biggest physical flaw is?" Olivia pulls a face at Elliot's question "welll.." she starts slowly "proberly my legs.. thighs" Olivia says slowly. Elliot looks at Olivia "Liv... you're perfect.. I can't believe there's actually something you don't like about yourself" Olivia laughs drunkenly "lesson a women will never be happy with the way she looks.. there will always be something, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Elliot says wiggling his eyebrows. Olivia bites her lip "lick this table" Elliot looks up with a disgusted face "ewh!" Olivia laughs "welll..." Elliot brings his face closer to the table before coming up again "I can't" Olivia laughs "okay, do them 2 shooters!" Olivia says laughing.

Elliot downs two shooters "truth or dare?" Elliot asks "dare" Olivia says slowly "stand up and go sit on a random guys lap" Elliot says laughing thinking she wouldn't do it "fine" Olivia stands up and goes to sit on a guys lap, she sits for 60 seconds and stands up and walks away joining Elliot at the bar again. "Truth or dare?" Olivia asks sitting down

"Truth" Elliot says quickly "where's the weirdest place you have had sex?" Olivia asks "uhmm well.. I've only had sex with Kathy..." he starts slowly "so just in the bed technically"

Olivia's eyes go big "What? Like not even on a dinner table?" Elliot shakes his head laughing "have you? On the table"

"YES!" Olivia answers a little to quick "oh well sorry" Elliot says laughing. "Truth or dare?" Elliot asks "truth" Olivia answers "What underwear are you wearing?" Olivia blushes "uhm.." she pulls her shirt away from her body and looks down her shirt "white lace" Olivia says letting her shirt go. Elliot smiles wiggling his eyebrows "is that so, lemme see if you're telling the truth" Olivia laughs and pulls her strap out of her shirt so Elliot could see the white strap "that's all you get"

"Truth or dare?" Olivia asks "truth" Elliot answers "last time you got a boner?" Olivia laughs "right now" he answers drunkenly. "Truth or dare"

"Truth" Olivia answers looking directly into Elliot's eyes "What do you sleep in?" Olivia comes closer to Elliot "I don't sleep in anything" Elliot groans lightly "truth or dare" Olivia asks above a whisper "dare" Elliot says looking to Olivia's full lips "kiss me" she says looking to his lips.

Elliot leans in slowly until he captures her lips between his, he runs his tongue over her bottom lip. His tongue enters her mouth and they fight for dominance, Olivia moans against his lips running her fingers trough his hair. Elliot runs his hands up and down her sides "I need you" Elliot says seductively.

Elliot pulls Olivia up, they hurry to Olivia's apartment building. They rush and pull of each others clothes hungrily. Elliot throws Olivia onto the bed latching his lips onto her neck sucking her skin, she moans loudly throwing her head back.

...

Olivia opens her eyes feeling something warm against her she frowns and looks down and spots a naked Elliot. She quickly sits up right and pulls the blanket with her covering her naked body "oh.. oh no what we do?" Olivia asks kicking Elliot on his side. He stirs and looks up, his eyes go big in realisation "oh no"

Olivia stands up holding the blanket around herself, Elliot grabs a pillow and covers himeself "I uhm" Elliot says awkwardly searching for his pants. "What did we do.. I don't do this.." Olivia starts rambeling pacing around the room. "Liv just calm down" Elliot says quickly and nervously pulling his pants on "calm down? Elliot you're fucking married , do you not get that!?" Olivia yells suddenly

"I get that Olivia! We both just need to stay calm and talk about this.." Elliot says slowly standing up. Olivia paces "you're right.. you're right... we were both very drunk..it-" Elliot interrupts Olivia in her mid sentence "I wasn't that drunk" Olivia looks up at his sudden words "excuse me?"

"I said I wasn't that drunk" Elliot repeats "yes you were! We were drunk Elliot!" Olivia yells again frustrated "I slept with a married man" Olivia says sitting down putting her face in her hands "I'm such a slut.. what was I thinking" Elliot clears his throat "Liv it came from two sides... I'm the married one"

Olivia looks up at Elliot "we never ever speak of this again. Ever" Olivia says standing up "what I'm supposed to lie?" Olivia turns to Elliot "No one will ask.. so you won't be lying" Elliot tiredly nods "okay.. I guess" Olivia looks around the room "but what if I feel that last night wasn't just a drunken mistake?"

Olivia frowns looking at Elliot "excuse me?" Elliot looks at Olivia "I don't think last night was a drunken mistake" Olivia moves and stands in front of him "Then what do you think it is?!" Olivia yells "not a mistake!" Elliot yells back.

Olivia stays quiet and bites her lip "you need to go" Elliot stands up "do you feel that last night was a mistake?" Elliot asks walking closer to her. Olivia stays quiet once again "you need to go" Olivia repeats. Elliot steps back and grabs his things and walk out the door. Olivia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath "shit"

..

"I take it the date went well" Fin remarks with a smrink when Olivia walks in "excuse me?" Olivia says with frown throwing her stuff on the table "well you're walking funny so someone got some" Olivia death glares Fin as soon as the words leave his mouth "fuck you" Olivia spats throwing her jacket over her chair "and it's none of your fucking business now is it?" Olivia says rudely.

"Woah baby girl what's going on?" Just then Elliot walks in, Olivia makes eye contact with him but quickly breaks it "nothing" she mumbles and sits down. Fin looks between Olivia and Elliot "am I missing something?" Elliot looks at Olivia briefly before turning his attention back to the papers on his desk. "Liv can I.. talk to you.. privately?" Elliot asks

"I'm a little busy now" Olivia answers quickly rubbing her head. "Olivia" Olivia stands up "fine" . They both walk to the roof. Elliot closes the door locking it. "I told Kathy" Elliot blurts out "You WHAT!?" Olivia yells shocked and furious "you told Kathy! What the fuck Elliot ! We agreed to not speak about it!" She yells loudly

"YOU agreed to not talk about us having sex!" Elliot yells louder than Olivia "shhh!" Olivia says pushing Elliot aside. "Olivia I want to be the one you wake up to every morning" Elliot says grabbing Olivia's arm "Elliot you have everything... a beautiful wife gorgeous kids... why would you do that.. why would you ruin that?"

Elliot looks Olivia in her eyes "I love you" Olivia shakes her head "no.. no you don't" Elliot takes Olivia's face in his hands "I do. I am in love with you"

"Elliot no, you're married-" Olivia gets interrupted by Elliot "I'm getting a divorce" Olivia looks at Elliot with tears in her eyes "I ruined a marriage, Kathy probably hates me. Your kids are going to hate me. I'm such a fucking slut how could I let this happen" Olivia keeps rambling on "I can't believe you tol-"

She gets cut off once again but this time by Elliot's lips she pushes him off her rougly "Elliot just stop!" She yells as tears escape her eyes. "Tell me that you don't love me Olivia"

Olivia stays quiet and takes in a breath "I.. I do love you Elliot.. but I can't do this...it's just not me" Elliot walks to Olivia "Liv you didn't ruin anything, my marriage was over a long time ago"

"That's not the point Elliot! I slept with a married man" Olivia says pointing to herself "Liv.. we can be happy.. I'm not telling my kids I slept with you, so they will never know, my kids adore you Olivia and Kathy.. turns out she was having an affair for awhile now"

Olivia slowly turns to Elliot "I'm sorry" Elliot shakes his head "I just want to be with you... will you let me?" Olivia nods and comes closer to Elliot "I will" she whispers and Elliot crashes his lips down on hers in a lovingly passionate kiss.

*A/N: How did you like this little one shot? Should I start writing more?


End file.
